La Princesa de la Calma
by YumiZelda
Summary: Sin duda la princesa era una jovencita muy hermosa, Link no era el tipo de chico que solía tener contacto con otras señoritas, aunque su mejor amiga, Mipha, era lo más parecido a lo que había encontrado en Zelda en tan poco tiempo. Ojalá no le costase tanto hablarle a la princesa Hyliana como lo hacía con la princesa Zora… ojalá. *SEVERAL SPOILERS* Zelink


**La Princesa de la Calma.**

 **¡ATENCIÓN! SI NO HAS JUGADO BREATH OF THE WILD A FONDO, NO CONOCES TOTALMENTE SU HISTORIA O NO HAS LLEGADO TODAVÍA AL CASTILLO DE HYRULE, HE DE ADVERTIRTE QUE ESTE ONESHOT CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL JUEGO, ASÍ COMO DE SU HISTORIA PRINCIPAL, YA QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN PROPIA DE ALGO QUE SUCEDIÓ Y SE DESCRIBE EN LA TRAMA. SI SIGUES LEYENDO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ ESTÁS BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

Se había vuelto a formar aquella pesadez entre ambos mientras buscaban montones de leña para encender una hoguera.

Link procedió a encender fuego golpeando pedernal con su espada, Zelda lo observó en silencio, hastiada y triste… ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan callado?

Encendió una cacerola cercana, dispuesto a cocinar algo para la cena.

Los tonos rojizos del atardecer se cernían sobre ambos, tal y como recaía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

Zelda se sentía inútil y Link en secreto podía leer lo desmoralizada que estaba en cada mirada que se lanzaban.

El joven héroe no quería sentirse culpable, pero no hacía más que sopesar por qué aquella muchacha se dedicaba a estar tan deprimida.

-¿Qué queréis de cenar, alteza?

La chica, al lado de él y poco acostumbrada al sonido de su voz, se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida… Link jamás comenzaba una conversación con alguien a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y ella se frustraba tanto a veces pensando en que podría él también estar decepcionado con ella.

-Creo que tengo algo de arroz en la alforja… ¿te queda carne de ave?

Link la miró sonriente.

-¿Le gustaría ir a ver en la bolsa de Epona? Creo que sí que queda.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Zelda estaba de vuelta con los ingredientes en la mano y Link ya estaba cocinando todo unos minutos después.

Suspiró y se sentó junto a él, algo agotada, mientras esperaban que el arroz se cociera junto al caldo de ave.

-Se le ve cansada.

Otra vez se sobresaltó y lo miró.

-Y tú estás hablador, por lo que veo…

Link se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta ver que está desanimada, intento ser algo más cercano con usted.

Zelda sonrió

-Para empezar, podrías tutearme, yo lo hago contigo.

Link se echó a reír.

-Si su padre me escucha tutearla, creo que me metería en un calabozo… y ya no podría hablar con usted, alteza.

-Al menos llámame por mi nombre.

-Está bien, Zelda, pero será nuestro secreto.

Ella se echó a reír, pero el silencio gramático volvió a formarse rápidamente, siendo el crepitar del fuego y el vapor de la cacerola lo único que podía oírse.

Zelda respiraba, agotada y Link la miraba disimuladamente.

Sin duda la princesa era una jovencita muy hermosa, Link no era el tipo de chico que solía tener contacto con otras señoritas, aunque su mejor amiga, Mipha, era lo más parecido a lo que había encontrado en Zelda en tan poco tiempo. Ojalá no le costase tanto hablarle a la princesa Hyliana como lo hacía con la princesa Zora… ojalá.

Eran en momentos como esos en los que Link echaba de menos a su madre. Su padre se pasaba el día en el palacio entrenando al resto de caballeros y no hablaba mucho con él sobre esos temas… los temas de chicas.

Obviamente, Link tenía 17 años pero siempre le había costado un mar poder entablar conversación con cualquier niño de su edad, y la cosa empeoraba con niños de su misma raza…

El héroe hinchó el pecho de aire, dispuesto a hablar, de algo, pero solo un atropellado sonido salió de su boca cuando quiso darse cuenta de que Zelda se había arrimado más de la cuenta a él. Sentada a su lado, lo observaba.

Azorado miró al frente, tensándose como una vara.

Zelda sin embargo, estudiaba su rostro detenidamente con cautela.

-¿En qué piensas?

Link se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-¿Es que ahora te ha comido la lengua un Bokoblin?

El chico trató de descargar la tensión intentando reírse de la mofa que había hecho la princesa.

-¿Sabes? Eres un poco rara, Zelda. Pero eres muy inteligente, eso me gusta.

La chica, sonrojada se quedó seria, sentada en su sitio.

-Aún puedo ser hostil si quiero-. Dijo finalmente.

Link se carcajeó con más fuerza.

-Solo hablo cuando es necesario, soy como tú. Una roca inquebrantable.

Link se quedó callado de pronto… ¿Qué pasaría si Zelda descubriera la verdad? ¿Qué pensaría de él si realmente supiera que se guardaba todo para no demostrar sus flaquezas?

-Link, ¿Te ocurre algo? De repente te has puesto muy serio.

Se puso a revolver la tierra seca bajo sus pies con una ramita y dibujó con ella, casi sin darse cuenta, la silueta del rostro de Zelda, lo borró con el pie, avergonzado.

-No-. Dijo-, es solo que estoy cansado.

-Link… ¿Por qué eres tan callado?

Otra vez aquella dichosa pregunta… Zelda parecía atormentada así que… ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no contárselo de una vez?

Link finalmente suspiró y la miró cabizbajo.

-Verás, no es muy sencillo de contar. Como bien tú sabes, mi padre es el general de la guardia real… mi madre murió hace años… pero provengo de un distinguido linaje de caballeros… mi padre incluso dice que por nuestra sangre corre sangre de los primeros elegidos… la diosa y el héroe. Obviamente, yo nunca he creído en esas cosas, en fin… siempre me he esforzado por hacer lo que a mi padre deseaba, y aquí estoy, siendo tu protector… el elegido por la espada destructora del mal. Ya ves, por mucho que entrene mi cuerpo, mi mente sigue algo débil, es por eso que con tantísimos ojos sobre mí y tanta presión empecé a pensar que lo mejor que podría hacer era guardarme mis sentimientos y mis palabras, y permanecer fuerte.

Zelda, conmovida, apoyó una mano en su hombro, a muestra de consuelo.

-Lo siento-, se disculpó sincera-. No sabía que tú también habías pasado por algo parecido a lo que yo vivo. Ahora veo que debí estar más atenta.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-No podías saberlo, jamás se lo he contado a nadie.

-Pero escuchar a los demás es algo muy importante.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Gracias por contármelo.

Zelda lo miró melancólica y a la vez sonriente.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme esas cosas, Zelda.

Link se puso a remover la leña ardiente que crujía ante él con el crepitar del fuego.

-Claro que sí, Link, claro que tengo porque. Me has contado algo íntimo, has confiado en mí.

-Siento ser tan inexpresivo y callado a veces-, la miró a los ojos-. Pero también tengo mis sentimientos.

-A veces, he de confesar que me siento frustrada porque no sé qué piensas…. Sobre mi…

Link suspiró, algo sonrojado.

-Jamás podría pensar nada malo de ti, Zelda.

Zelda emitió un sonido de sorpresa, con la mirada medio asustada y medio avergonzada, desvió la mirada, muy sonrojada.

Despertó alarmado, buscando encender el candil a su lado… y se irguió.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, en su casa, en la aldea Hatelia, envuelto en un saco de dormir.

A escasos centímetros de su rostro, el cabello dorado de Zelda caía lacio y brillante a la luz del candil… respiraba con normalidad, a diferencia de él, a quien el corazón le iba a mil por hora… era la misma sensación que tenía cuando recuperaba su memoria perdida… y es que aquellos hechos que acababa de rememorar en su sueño ya los conocía por haberlos leído en el diario de la princesa, quien ajena a todo aquello, descansaba plácidamente dormida a su lado.

-Acabo de recordad lo mucho que te quise-, dijo susurrando para no despertarla, acariciando delicadamente unos mechones de pelo que sobresalían sobre la almohada-. Y ahora entiendo el por qué te sigo adorando, Zelda.

Zelda, medio adormilada, gimoteó

-Yo también te adoro, Link.

Alarmado y sonrojado como un tomate, el joven volvió a tumbarse con urgencia sobre su almohada, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho tan fuerte que temió que se le fuera a salir, deseando en parte que Zelda no recordase sus palabras por la mañana, orando a Hylia porque al menos, no le quitase el tema nada más despertar…

Pero su plan se fue al garete cuando escuchó a Zelda asomarse por el risco de la cama, derramando una cascada de cabello rubio con olor a flores que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz… y una risita ligera.

-Dime Link, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a quererme?- Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Mi alma te ha amado desde siempre-, dijo él, nervioso, tragando saliva.

-¿Eso nos convierte en almas unidas?

Se echó a reír en la oscuridad.

-Eso solía decir Impa al menos.

-¿Entonces ahora… somos… novios?

A Link le sudaban las manos.

-Espero que sí.

 **¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES! POR FIN SUBO ESTE ONE SHOT DESPUÉS DE HABERME PASADO LOS DICHOSOS 120 SANTUARIOS Y HABER IDO A POR GANON Y COLECCIONAR TODOS LOS RECUERDOS Y LEER TODOS LOS DIARIOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO AGRADO LA MANERA EN LA QUE QUISE ADAPTAR EL COMO LINK RECUERDA EL DÍA QUE CONFIESA A ZELDA EL PORQUÉ ES TAN CALLADO E INEXPRESIVO, Y EN COMO SE DECLARA 100 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

 **NO HE QUERIDO HACER UN LEMON CON ELLOS PORQUE TIENEN 117 AÑOS Y BUENO, COMO BIEN SABÉIS, NO PUEDO HACERLO… LOS VEO TAN PUROS Y TAN BABUS (QUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE EN UN AU MÁS ADELANTADO A LOS 100 AÑOS NO PUEDA HABER LEMON OJO). PERO BUENO, A OLLO VIROLLO, COMO DECIMOS EN MI PUEBLO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYAIS PASADO EL ZELDA Y QUE SOÑÉIS CONMIGO Y QUE PODÁIS VER EL CANONISMO DEFINITIVO DE ESTE SHIP EN TODOS LOS DETALLES OCULTOS QUE TIENE BREATH OF THE WILD… AHORA SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR CON ANSIAS A DICIEMBRE Y EL DLC DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 **UN BESO ENORME**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
